How to break an imprint
by Alotlikelucy
Summary: Renesmee's life was normal...until she turned 16. Then she found out what imprinting was. And that her best friend, Seth imprinted on the worst girl at school. Not to mention the dejavu of seeing the mysterious hot guy at her birthday. Either way, she is half vampire. Half human. and 100% not interested in Jacob Black...She thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**September 8** **th**

The car lurched and my body jerked forward with the movement.

"I can't do this." I muttered in exasperation, staring at the old steering wheel of the faded red truck.

We were in the car park overlooking the beach in La Push, the tendrils of the sun poking over the horizon. We'd been practicing for what felt like hours. Avoiding the gaze of my passenger, I went to turn off the ignition. Seth stared at me.

"Ness, you're just doubting yourself! C'mon this was your idea in the first place." Seth spoke encouragingly.

I stared back at him, narrowing my eyes. _Easy for you to say._ I see the picture of the words in my head and for a split second he went rigid and his eyes glassy, but when I blinked it was gone. He rolled his eyes at me. _Oops._

"Ness, I've been driving for 15 years. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing."

"And yet you still don't have a licence?" I countered back at him and he shrugs one shoulder, turning his eyes back on the road. He silently watched the waning sun, his fingers drumming on his knee. I sighed.

"Look, I just don't see why this is important. I mean, I don't really _need_ to learn how to drive when I have you…" I trailed off and he snorted.

"What? So I'm your designated chauffeur now. Nice try sis. You're sixteen in a few days, surely you would be dying for some independence! I remember when I was sixteen and I couldn't wait to drive Charlie's truck." He was smiling at me now and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn. _Why did he always think of me as his little sister! Ugh._ I tried to play off the sting of his relation to me and looked back at the beach.

"Fine, but if I fail this driving test then you're still driving me around till I try it next time" I grumbled. Seth ignored my cynicism and bounced turning his body to the front.

"That's the spirit! Now remember what I told you before, double pump the clutch before you try to change gears." I shuddered at his enthusiasm and pushed my sleeves up. If I was going to suck at this, I was going to suck epically.

I put my foot down on the clutch and it creaked as I pushed it all the way in and revved the engine with my other foot. Narrowing my eyes at the dashboard I watched the needle climb until it got to the right amount and slowly released my foot off the clutch just like Seth taught me. With a groan the old truck rolled forward and didn't stop. Seth hooted and the surprise of me actually getting the car moving was replaced with fear of what to do next. Seth, sensing my shock instructed me what to do next.

"Okay now keep going, you're in first gear so remember, foot in and move the gear stick down." I looked over at him and grinned when the car kept moving but this time a bit faster. Seth was whooping with his head out the window. I began to feel the bubble of laughter escape me, his good mood was contagious. We kept going forward until we reached the end of the car park and I gently eased the clutch back in and placed my foot on the break. Seth sat back down grinning.

"What did I tell you Ness. I'm the perfect teacher" He said lacing his fingers together and pushing his arms in front of him with a sly grin. I rolled my eyes and softly punched his shoulder.

"Debateable." I sniffed back but my sarcasm didn't faze him. We practiced for another 10 minutes before I drove the car and parked it overlooking the beach. We sat in the car in silence watching the outline of a man and woman walking quietly along the beach. They stopped and turned to each other and began making out. I quickly averted my gaze and looked back at Seth about to talk about how disgusting PDAs were, when a howl echoed from the forest behind us. Seth stiffened and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. _Time to go_. Seth turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Ness, but looks like our driving lesson is done for the day. Did you want me to drop you off at the border?" He was already midway out the car about to walk around to my side. The border he was referring to was the agreed border of Quiluette land and the Cullens. The sun was setting gloriously behind him and I squinted up at him.

"Nah, I can walk…" I trailed off but his expression turned dark. I sighed and scooted over to the passenger side and clicked my seatbelt on. Seth had already put the car into gear and we were moving.

"No way, you know how much trouble I was in the last time you decided to walk home" He said knowingly and I felt my cheeks warm. The memory of a few months ago when I'd left Seth's house and stumbled upon a newborn vampire in the clearing by myself at night. The newborn had caught my scent on the breeze and was ravenous with the thirst. Despite being half vampire, my blood was still human and apparently I was extra appealing to him that night. Luckily, before anything too bad happened two giant wolves burst out from the thicket of trees and ripped him to shreds. That was the first time I learned that werewolves were a thing and to top it all off, that it was Embry and Paul who were just as much my uncles as Jasper and Emmett. When I explained I was walking back from Seth's house, they were pissed. And so was dad when they rushed me to the border where my very very pissed off father was waiting for me. _Oops._ The ride home was extremely awkward for me when dad relived the fresh memory in my mind. Seth had also gotten yelled at by my dad _and_ Uncle Sam, who I learned was the alpha of the pack for 1. Letting me walk home alone and 2. For missing patrols because he overslept his alarm from watching Buffy the vampire slayer with me till 2 am. It had only been recently that I had been removed from house arrest and placed on home detention, only allowed to visit the reservation for driving lessons with Seth. We talked on the phone everyday, mainly because I felt guilty and embarrassed for dad's overbearing nature and also because I was curious about the wolf thing. Seth told me stories about how his ancestors were descendants of wolves and how the pack formed because my family, the Cullens moved back to Forks 18 years ago. I was still yet to see Seth in his wolf form as he refused to "put me in danger again" which confused me. I had no reason to believe that what Embry and Paul were going to hurt me when they were in wolf form but I didn't push him, he looked extremely uncomfortable, as if he was being compelled not to say anything more. Weird. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out and sighed.

"Anne-marie is _such_ an attention seeker" I said flicking through my newsfeed to see her latest post of herself with yet another bikini picture posed what seemed to be herself sunbaking on one of the cliffs which I recognised in La Push. Her trout lips pouting and her eyes looking nearly cross eyed as she back at me. Seth glanced over and laughed.

"Making senior year my bitch" He read the caption and his eyes lingered a bit too long on her huge fake boobs that she got for her 17th birthday in June. I quickly double tapped and flicked the photo away. Seth looked ahead again and I felt hot jealousy flash through me.

"I don't see anything wrong with what she posts" he trailed off as I glared at him.

"Don't be such a prude Ness!" he laughed and I humph and sit back in my seat, going through my text messages.

 _ **Where are you? It's nearly 7pm.**_ read the most recent message from my dad. I quickly typed back that I was on my way with Seth when it buzzed again.

 _ **I know. Aunt Alice saw.**_ Ugh. Having a family of vampires with powers was annoying. After 45 minutes of driving, the car rolled to a stop in front of our huge house. I looked up to see an Adonis looking boy with hair like mine in the window. His pitch black eyes staring straight back at me. Gulp. I turned to Seth and quickly threw my arms around him in a brief hug.

"Thanks for the driving lesson today Seth! Are you still coming to my birthday this Saturday?" I tried not to sound too hopeful and was rewarded with a little smile from him.

"Of course, Ness, Charlie and mom are making me come." I deflated a little but tried to keep my voice cheery. _He's only coming because they're my grandparents and his parents._

"Okay! Well have a good shift and text me when you finish!" He ruffled my hair before I slammed the door of the truck and watched him chuff away in the old red truck. My brief happiness with him was cut short when I felt the air move next to me.

"You're late Renesmee." The voice behind me said and I turned around and looked up at my ageless father.

"Hey dad."


	2. Chapter 2

"Renesmee Elizabeth Cullen, this has to be at least the third time this week I've had to remind you of curfew." I push past my father and head up the stairs into the house. I wouldn't have known he was following me as his footfalls were almost silent. Vampire perks.

"And, this is the 2nd time you have been back later than your curfew. If your mother were to find out about your unruly behaviour this week she would-" He rambles on and I spin around and cut him off.

"She would what, dad? Mum used to go hang out on the reservation _all_ the time with Sam and Emily. I don't think she has any considerable defence in terms of punishing me. Especially when she's been in Italy the last month" I counter and turn to keep walking up to the third floor. My father continues behind me and I hear him scoff.

"Your mother and aunt are arriving at any moment now and you haven't even tidied your room at home _or_ done your washing! She'll think I am unfit of raising our teenage daughter. She will never leave me responsible of you again!" He has now changed the directive from me breaking curfew to my pretty much clean room. I sigh.

"Dad, relax. I'll do it after dinner" I throw my bag carelessly near the banister and see that my grandma Esme was making dinner in the kitchen. She turns and gives me an indulgent smile as I walk into my grandma's arms.

"Hi Esme!" I throw my arms around her and squeeze her. Her cool hands rest upon my back as she embraces me and steps back, her hands resting on my biceps.

"Hello my beautiful delightful grandaughter! How was the driving lesson?" She squeezes my arms gently before releasing me and going back to the stove to check on whatever dish she was cooking. Dad brushes past me to go sit down on the L shaped lounge across from the dining table and picks up the daily newspaper. I can hear him muttering something along the lines of teenagers and lack of respect. I roll my eyes. Esme brings over some garlic bread and her amazing spaghetti meatballs and my mouth waters in response. I tear off a piece of garlic bread and start picking at it.

"I mean, I didn't die so that's a good thing right?" I say around the clump of garlic and buttery goodness and nearly choke.

"Can't drive a car and can't chew her food!" A booming voice comes from the other side of the house and once I manage to clear my throat I yell back.

"Bite me Cullen"

"Renesmee! We do not speak use that tone when speaking to our elders" My dad adominishes half-heartedly, but continues reading the newspaper. I can hear Emmett's booming laugh and I go beet red with annoyance. I angrily chew off another bite of my bread, albeit this time a bit smaller.

"Sorry." I'm not that sorry. My dad huffs and I hear the crinkling of the newspaper. Esme, used to our bickering is cleaning the dishes in the sink and pays no attention to the interruption in our conversation.

"Oh darling, I'm sure you will get the hang of it soon. There is no rush to grow up my sweet pea." She says reassuringly and I smile into my pasta bowl. I'm so lucky to have at least someone who has faith in me. I see statue man (dad) stiffen even more at my train of thought. _At least Esme shows her love for me._ The familiar stirring of air around me and my father kisses me lightly on my forehead.

"Insufferable child." He mutters jokingly before turning to face the entrance to the stairwell. "Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle are approaching. I can hear a whisper of their thoughts." We all stay silent trying to listen for the telltale signs of an approach, breaking of twigs and forest debris. They must be further out than what I can hear. I strain my ears and past the normal traffic of Forks, I can hear the whining of a turbo engine and its getting louder, closer. A Porsche 911 turbo. I muse to myself and dad grins.

"Mom's home." He says in a sing song voice and we both make eye contact before racing down the stairs, until we get to the final landing where I opt for sliding down the banister. Like I did as a child. Although unlike how graceful I was as a child, my awkward tangle of limbs is flung off the banister and I roll and tumble the last few steps down landing square on my butt.

"Ow." I mutter, dusting myself off. Dad just smiles and shakes his head before heading out to great mom and Alice.

"Was that an earthquake? Or was that just Nessie being her usual clumsy self?" I hear the booming voice from above and glare upwards, wishing my gaze was laser. _Bite me Emmett._ I seethe and I hear the loud guffaws from my uncle Emmett as my inner thoughts transmit into his. This is a weird Renesmee perk of mine. Dad hears me too and turns to me with a raised eyebrow but doesn't scold me this time. _Guess things change when mom gets home._ I think smugly and walk out to the canary yellow coupe waiting for the two occupants to get out.

The driver is first to get out the car and she goes to remove her sunglasses, her eyes pitch black like my father's. The little pixie girl grins at me and waves before walking to open the trunk. The slamming of the car door has my attention and I skip around after first hugging my aunt Alice and approach my mother. Both women look like models from the runway, with smooth, alabaster skin and lithe physiques. They look like they fell from heaven. Weird how Vampires are thought to be creatures from hell but are as ethereal as the angels above.

"Oh look at you! You're bigger than when we last saw you!" Mum exclaims to me and releases me from the hug. She quickly steps into dad's open arms and gives a peck on the lips. Blegh.

"Mom, its literally been 3 weeks. My growth rate has pretty much become normal since I was 10" I remind her blushing. She ignores my remark and walks to me peppering my face with kisses, while my dad removes the 6 bags of luggage from the car. Holy moly, someone was busy.

"Oh Nessie, I missed my teenage angsty bundle of joy!" She teases and wraps me in another hug, squeezing me a bit too tight for my liking. "Now were you good for dear old dad while I was away?" She says and dad snorts.

"Bella, she has broken curfew eight times in the last fortnight and she reeks of dog. Seth is also teaching her to drive in that deathtrap of a vehicle you once owned." he said pinching the bridge of his nose, as if the thought of me driving the truck was nauseating.

"Hey!" My mom objects. "That truck was my pride and joy." She wrinkles her nose at me.

"You do smell like dog Renesmee, you should go shower before bed honey." She spins on dad and follows him up the stairs. Alice had already gone into the house to great her husband Jasper who had returned from hunting with Carlisle and Rosalie in the forest past the reservation.

"And you, if you had such a problem with our daughter's antics then you should have grounded her!" she says to him and he has the heart to look embarrassed.

"Err, I didn't want to ground her in case you didn't want her to be grounded" He shuffles around and I feel my lips tug in an evil grin. _And so the badger gets badgered._ I hear mum and dad bickering over what punishment I should receive. I am about to get inside the house when I hear a rustling of the bushes beyond the trees. Momentarily I glance over and see a flash of brown fur but when I blink its gone. I shake my head to clear my eyes. Checking one more time and discovering nothing I head back inside to sit down and talk with the rest of my family who were gathered in the lounge area chatting and catching up. I trudge back up the stairs, listing off all the animals that live in the woods. It was definitely not a deer or a mountain lion but...I could have sworn it was a wolf.


End file.
